A Job of Survival
by PivotFan
Summary: His life has been ruined. Mike thought everything was a disaster, but that was until he found an apparently decent job. But what he didn't know is that he took a job of survival.


There was nobody around the city, and absolutely everything was silent. In the distance, dog barks could still be heard. Papers and leaves danced in the air, carried away by the cold breeze. The tree leaves accompanied the wind's wheezing with the shake of their brown and yellow leaves and the stumbling of their long branches.

A man walked through the lone streets that day. The tips of his light brown hair waved from left to right at every furious step the boy took. His dark blue trainers splashed in the muddy puddles and the untied white shoelaces got stained in brown along with those long, old jeans. The man's hands were hidden in the big pockets on his purple jacket and his head, hanging with disbelief, with sadness, with disappointment, with fury and with desperation, was partially hidden in his hood. He stopped and his head tilted as the boy's deep blue eyes met the view of the forgotten houses around. He was walking through what people liked to call the dark side of the city. And literally, that place was dark. Almost every day, black storm clouds joined the strong wind that shook with anger the trees and created some sound around the silent, lifeless streets. The man sighed, trying to take all his emotions out of his body, trying to stay calm, to forget everything that happened to him. But it was in vain. It was then when his gaze came across an ad glued on a dirty wall of one of the old and rusty houses. The man approached, a curious yet cautious expression forming in his face.

_Help wanted_

_Freddy Fazbears's Pizza_

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night-shift._

_12 AM to 6 AM._

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment_

_120$/ week_

The stained paper said that. It was a job. And, at first look, an easy one. The man's eyes widened and started to shine as his hands slowly moved towards the purple hood and gently took it off. That job could be the boy's opportunity to be happy again.

Or maybe not.

* * *

><p>His head was looking down at the floor, his eyes meeting his blue shoes standing on the dirty floor of the parking. Mike sighed, trying to fill himself up with security and trying to take away those nervous feeling that bothered him so much. It was his first night at his new work, and he wanted to be ready and give a good impression. It was 10:30 PM. The boss told him to arrive early when Mike was talking to him in the phone. With a deep breath, the new security guard pulled the crystal door and entered carefully. A man was leaning on a grey wall next to an old, wooden counter. He was slightly taller than Mike. His hair, soft and fair, was a beautiful shade of black and had an auburn coloration in the tips. He was dressed in a completely black shirt with long sleeves and a small, white plate attached on the left side that read 'Staff' in grey letters. The symbol of a pizza slice was there below the plate. His long pants were also black like his belt, which could be barely seen as it was camouflaging on the dark coloration of the man's clothes. His shoes highlighted from that though, they were white and so clean they looked like they were shining. He was looking down, but as soon as the door closed, making a squeaking noise as it did so, the man looked up and his eyes met Mike's clear nervous expression. It was easy to see that feeling. No matter how much Mike tried to fight against that nervousness, it wouldn't leave.<p>

"You are the new guard, aren't you?" the man spoke with a deep but soft voice, not even saying 'hello' and just focusing on the least important and certainly obvious thing. Mike, at a short loss of words, nodded. The man laughed briefly as he separated his back from the wall and walked towards a corridor that led to the rest of the restaurant, as they both were on the entrance zone.

"Are you coming or what?" the man asked as he opened the door.

"Oh, y- yeah." Mike stuttered and walked towards the man, who was holding the door, waiting for the nervous guard to enter. He stopped a few feet away from the door as the other guy closed it. Mike observed the place. He was in the dining room. It was big, and there were various wooden long tables placed around, all of them with party hats. It was no surprise for Mike, the place was made especially for kids. These hats must be prepared for the next day. The floor's tiles were black and white and the walls were all grey. Some parts were stained, probably made by the youngest kids as they always mess something up. But, from all those things, there was something that caught all of Mike's attention: the show stage. It was a wooden stage with two curtains on each side. And over it there stood three animatronic animals, the ones who brought the fame to the restaurant; from left to right, there was a large lavender bunny known with the name of Bonnie. His eyes were violet, but they expressed a blank emotion. Mike thought they should be filled with happiness as it was a kid-acclimated place, but he then thought it would be because they were turned off, and mostly because animatronic couldn't express real emotions. Bonnie looked slightly creepy to him. This animatronic might have had an innocent appearance with that happy color and that red bowtie, but there was something out of place about it, and it wasn't the fact that the robot was partially stained and tattered. Mike felt the animatronic's eyes on him, like if Bonnie was observing him. Next to it, at the center, stood Freddy. He wore a black top hat and bow tie, and held a microphone in his right paw. For Mike, Freddy didn't look as creepy as Bonnie. Those blue eyes felt like they were actually expressing emotions unlike the rabbit's almost lifeless ones. Even so, Freddy still gave Mike a strange feeling. Like something was going to happen sooner or later. Finally, there was Chica. She was a bright yellow animatronic chicken with an orange beak and a bright shade of purple eyes. She wore a white bib that read "LET'S EAT!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib was flecked with tri-colored triangles in patterns of three, and what appeared to be tiny stylized pizza slices. She carried in her left hand a pink cupcake with no wrapper, and two large eyes. Of course, she also gave Mike that strange feeling. But there was something strange about her, her eyes were looking at the other two animatronics, mostly directed towards Bonnie. Like she was waiting for him to do something. Mike frowned at this. After seeing this strange view, he looked at Bonnie again. His eyes were also looking to somewhere else.

"Hey, come here, I want to show you your office. And try not to stare at them that way, it'll just make things harder for you." the man said as he walked towards the halls.

"Harder…?" Mike muttered, only loud enough for him to hear. He frowned again, and turned to the animatronics one last time.

Freddy winked at him.

Mike jumped back, a low gasp coming involuntarily out of his mouth. His eyes were open wide, and his heart started to race. "What the… Did that- how it… I mean-" the guard stuttered, not finding the appropriate words. He shook his head and started to walk backwards, before immediately turning around. He went next to the man that was leading him.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?"

"That- that bear winked at me!"

The man stopped abruptly.

"I told you not to stare at them like you were before." He said in a serious tone.

"But why? They're just machines right? I mean, that was supposed to happen right? Or what?"

"No. They're not just machines. I'll tell you about it later. Now let's go to the office"


End file.
